Stand-in
A stand-in is a person that substitutes for an actor. Generally, they look (or are made to look) similar to the performer for whom they are standing in so as not to make it obvious to the viewing audience that it is not the same person. Stand-ins were also used for various computer generated characters, such as Slar or the Xindi-Insectoids. Stand-ins mostly work as Background Extras , too because they are always on Set. Stand-ins for Main Cast Members TOS *Eddie Paskey (William Shatner)( Season 1-3 ) *Frank da Vinci (Leonard Nimoy) *William Blackburn (DeForest Kelley) *Roger Holloway ( William Shatner ) ( Season 3 ) *Jeanie Shepard (Grace Lee Whitney ) TNG *David Keith Anderson (Levar Burton) (Season 4-7) *Lorine Mendell (Gates McFadden) *Guy Vardaman (Brent Spiner) *Dennis Tracy ( Patrick Stewart ) (Season 4-7) *Nora Leonhardt ( Marina Sirtis ) DS9 *Clynell Jackson III (Avery Brooks) *Todd Slayton (Cirroc Lofton) (also photo double) *Ivor Bartels (Cirroc Lofton) (also photo double) *Ivor Bartels ( Alexander Siddig ) (also photo double) *Cathy Debuono (Terry Farrell) (also photo double) *James Minor (Michael Dorn) *Randy James ( Colm Meaney ) *David B. Levinson ( Armin Shimerman ) *James Minor ( Michael Dorn ) *Amy Kate Connolly (Nana Visitor) VOY *Sue Henley (Kate Mulgrew) ( also Body Double ) *Trisha Burton ( Kate Mulgrew ) ( Hand Double ) *Julie David ( Kate Mulgrew ) ( Body Double ) *Keith Rayve (Robert Duncan McNeill) *David Keith Anderson (Tim Russ) *Lemuel Perry ( Tim Russ ) *Susan Lewis ( Roxann Dawson ) *Steve Carnahan ( Robert Beltran ) *Joy Kilpatrick ( Roxann Dawson ) ( ) ( also Photo Double ) *John Tempoya ( Garrett Wang ) *Stuart Wong ( Garrett Wang ) *Britta Novak ( Jeri Ryan ) ( also photo double ) *J.R. Quinonez ( Robert Picardo ) *Amy Kate Connolly (Jennifer Lien) *Jerry Quinn ( Season 1 ) *Cy Kennedy ( Season 1 ) *Jennifer Somers ( Season 1-2 ) ENT *David Keith Anderson (Anthony Montgomery) *Steve Carnahan ( Scott Bakula ) *Evan English ( Dominic Keating ) *Mark Watson ( Connor Trinneer ) ( Season 1-2 ) Films *David Keith Anderson (Levar Burton) ( 7-10 ) *Dennis Tracy ( Patrick Stewart ) ( 7-9 ) *Vanessa Grayson ( Marina Sirtis ) ( 9-10 ) *Philip Weyland ( William Shatner ) ( 1-7 ) *Philip Weyland ( DeForest Kelley ) ( 1-2 ) *Guy Vardaman ( Brent Spiner ) ( 7 ) *Paul Sklar ( Patrick Stewart ) ( 9-10 ) ( 9 : Scenes in Relay Station ) *Tom Vicini ( Michael Welch ) ( 9 ) *James Minor ( Michael Dorn ) ( 9 ) *Patrick Barritt ( Patrick Stewart ) ( 9 ) ( Exodus Scene ) Stand-ins for Guest Cast TOS *Roger Holloway *Jeanie Shepard TNG *Randy James ( Colm Meaney ) DS9 *Cindy Sorenson (Michelle Horn) VOY *Amy Kate Connolly (Jennifer Lien) ("Fury") ENT *Evan English ( Jonathan Frakes ) / ( Insectoids ) *Tarik Ergin ( Insectoids ) Category:Performers From Memory Alpha, a Wikia wiki.